Access gates, such as driveway gates, are typically used to restrict vehicular access to driveways, trails, construction sites, parking lots, lakeshore property, hunting land, and the like. Currently, access gates are produced and sold as solid, single-piece units, ranging in length from 6 to 10 feet or more. Current access gates include custom-made driveway gates, which often serve a decorative purpose. Custom-made driveway gates are often decorative, heavy, and can be very expensive, ranging from about $50-100 per foot of coverage.
A difficulty encountered by consumers is that those who wish to purchase and install their own access gates are not able to fit such a large item into a typical vehicle, such as a car. A further challenge is that retailers who might otherwise consider selling access gates are prevented from doing so due to limitations on display space, for example.
A need therefore exists for an access gate that can be packaged, distributed, and marketed in a retail environment. A need also exists for such a access gate which can be easily transported, assembled, and installed by a consumer.